Aurea Tigris
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: — Realmente, no tengo nada. — Dijo con tristeza para sí mismo, en tanto que recordaba con amargura su partida de hace siete años, y también aquella frase tan mencionada en su querido Tíbet… "Un ser iluminado no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse y mucho menos, motivos para cambiar de sentimientos una vez logrado el desapego a ellos." One Shot.


Notas: ¡Hola! Un largo tiempo sin leernos jejeje. Este es un fanfic bastante largo, aunque a decir verdad siento que debió ser más todavía más extenso y hay cosas que pudieron exprimirse más, pero ya era demasiado para un one-shot. así que recomiendo tomarse un rato para leerlo. Está escrito un poco distinto a como acostumbro ya que quiero dedicarlo a una personita muy importante para mi, si no es que la más. Tú sabes quien eres, así que aquí está n_n y me alegra que te haya gustado. Volveré a escribir, tengo otro one-shot preparado y sigo trabajando lentamente en el final de Devorador de Lotos, pero de mientras dejo esto de entremés. Saludos y espero que les guste :)

* * *

**AUREA TIGRIS**

Por Crista Ivanonv

"Sus ojos veían los pétalos de flores que caían a montones, arrojados desde las alturas por las jóvenes doncellas del Santuario, mientras a su alrededor sólo escuchaba escándalo por parte de los soldados quienes recibían con gran regocijo y gloria a la auténtica Atenea, recién reconocida en el recinto sagrado. Él y los caballeros de bronce estaban formados detrás de ella, en tanto que coronas de laurel adornaban sus cabezas, mientras que todos los que habitaban el reino los rodeaban en el coliseo, ovacionando, gritando y celebrando el regreso de su diosa.

Ahora eran reconocidos como auténticos héroes. Ellos, por haber defendido tan valientemente a Atenea durante doce fatídicas horas en las que casi perdieron la vida, y él... por que, a pesar de haber abandonado el Santuario bajo un título denigrante, a pesar de haber perdido su honor ante la orden y de todos los años viviendo excluido, siempre estuvo del lado de la verdad y la justicia, inclusive protegiendo a su diosa ayudando a los jóvenes de bronce en sus batallas.

— Méritos… — Susurraron sus labios, sintiendo que aquella palabra en realidad no valía nada para él.

Nada, ya que para ganarse tales reconocimientos, tuvo que perder a su querido maestro, dejar a sus amigos y sobre todo… abandonar aquello que ya no podía recuperar, y lo único por lo cual seguía allí, en pie ante la adversidad. Sus ojos se dirigieron al frente para ver que sus compañeros dorados estaban delante de ellos, al menos los sobrevivientes, contemplándolos y algunos sonriendo ante la celebración.

— Realmente, no tengo nada. — Dijo con tristeza para sí mismo, en tanto que recordaba con amargura su partida de hace siete años, y también aquella frase tan mencionada en su querido Tíbet… "Un ser iluminado no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse y mucho menos, motivos para cambiar de sentimientos una vez logrado el desapego a ellos."

— No hay más que hacer. Así es la impermanencia y debo enfrentarlo. — Dijo, tratando de consolarse con sus palabras, aunque le supieron a un sabor tan amargo, que no pudo evitar apretar sus ojos y puños por un instante para intentar tragárselas.

De pronto, el lemuriano percibió que todos los gritos cesaban abruptamente. Confundido, levantó los párpados y miró a su alrededor, conmocionado al darse cuenta que todas las miradas caían sobre él. Al escuchar el metal chocar suavemente contra el mármol, agachó la cabeza para ver al mismísimo y orgulloso Aioria de Leo postrado frente a él con una rodilla tocando el piso, en tanto que se había quitado el casco e inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo.

— ¿Aioria, qué estás…? — Preguntó bastante turbado, para ser interrumpido abruptamente por la vigorosa voz del griego, quien la alzaba sin ningún reparo y lo suficientemente alto para que retumbara por todo el coliseo. Todos lo miraban bastante sorprendidos, incluidos el resto de los caballeros dorados.

— Mu. Frente todos y nuestra diosa, quiero ser el primero en arrodillarme ante ti. Siento… tanto por haberte dado la espalda, siento haberte llamado traidor durante todos estos años y lamento el haber dudado de tu palabra. Por favor… ¡Te suplico que me perdones!

Le rogó el moreno, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. El lemuriano se quedó sin habla al ver a uno de sus más orgullosos compañeros pedir disculpas de una forma tan humilde, en tanto que sus ojos se posaban sobre el león sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Por alguna razón, sentía que ese gesto noble era algo que él no merecía. Suspirando suavemente, se puso en cuclillas para tomar suavemente al moreno por los hombros.

— No hay nada qué perdonar, querido Aioria. — Le dijo utilizando el tono de voz más suave que pudo, al tiempo que lo hacía levantarse. — Todos hubieran hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Finalizó, sonriéndole ampliamente al tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza por los hombros, mientras los gritos y ovaciones volvían a aparecer entre los guerreros; Aioria, sumamente conmovido por el gesto, le correspondió el fraterno abrazo, sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelilavanda. Mu dirigió sus ojos hacia uno de sus compañeros, un inmutable caballero dorado, pensando para sí mismo que no había nada de mérito en sus actos, por que a pesar de su lealtad a Atenea él sí que se consideraba un traidor, por que había abandonado sin chistar a una persona a la que no sólo le había prometido lealtad, sino una permanencia auténtica. Y ahora, pagaba duramente las consecuencias de ello."

— Traidor... — Se dijo así mismo en un susurro, en tanto que su mirada se perdía a lo lejos. Levantó su mano derecha tan sólo para hacerse un poco de sombra en los ojos. El clima era algo cálido aún siendo apenas las ocho de la mañana, y a pesar de que la ropa que portaba ahora era muy ligera, todavía podía sentir un poco el calor.

El clima del Santuario era muy distinto al de Jamir, en donde el frío estaba presente casi todo el año, así que no estaba acostumbrado para nada al calor. Sus divagaciones caminaban junto con él, abriéndose paso en las escalinatas hacia el templo de Aries mientras que mantenía la mirada baja contemplando un punto muerto del suelo que recorría, tan sólo dándole vueltas al asunto que tenía tan estrujado en su corazón desde hacía meses.

— ¡Mu, qué bueno que volviste pronto! — Escuchó que le llamaban, sacándole abruptamente de su meditación. Levantó la mirada y vio que el grito provenía de un sonriente Aioria de Leo, quien le esperaba justo en la entrada del templo de Aries. El moreno no tenía la costumbre de visitar al bello lemuriano a esas horas, pero Atenea le había encargado un mensaje para él así que no hizo más que obedecerle.

— Buenos días Aioria, ¿Pasa algo? — Le dijo utilizando su usual tono amable, aquel que era dulce para los oídos pero tan firme a la vez, que irremediablemente inspiraba un profundo respeto.

— Nuestra señora Atenea me ha pedido que subas para verla, me dice que tiene algo importante qué decirte. Si pudieras acudir lo más pronto posible ella te lo agradecería.

El ojiverde se limitó a asentir, sonriéndole a Aioria para intentar disimular su turbación. No iba a negarlo, estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de que ahora debía atravesar todos los templos para llegar hasta su diosa, y eso no excluía aquel que, cada que podía, evitaba a toda costa.

Pero qué más remedio, una orden era una orden.

Agradeciéndole al moreno, se encaminó a paso rápido por las escalinatas de Aries, en tanto que dejaba al león en el pórtico de su casa sin siquiera mirar atrás debido al nerviosismo que sentía. Primeramente llegó a Tauro, en donde saludó animadamente a su amigo Aldebarán, el cual le recibió con la usual alegría propia de los latinos. Mu realmente quería alargar su estadía en la segunda casa, pero sabía que no debía perder tiempo, así que resignadamente, se despidió de su compañero y continuó su camino.

Pasaban los minutos, convirtiéndose en incluso un par de horas y él tan sólo se ponía más tenso a medida que iba entrando de templo en templo, viendo con algo de tristeza aquellos que estaban vacíos, como géminis y cáncer. El de géminis en especial, le traía recuerdos dolorosos… Era en esos momentos en los que realmente lamentaba el hecho de que Atenea no le dejara teletransportarse en el Santuario, así ahorraría tiempo y penas…

En menos tiempo de lo que le hubiese gustado, por fin había llegado al pórtico de aquella temida casa. El simple hecho de estar frente a esa intimadamente construcción le hizo sentir un escalofrío bajar su columna, al mismo tiempo que un tirón en su estómago. Sus ojos se elevaron para mirar el grabado en la entrada del templo, mientras que suspiraba con fuerza para encontrar el valor de por fin entrar.

Sus pasos resonaron suavemente en el piso del frío recinto, el cual estaba sumergido en un sepulcral silencio. Las sombras que proyectaba el Sol bailaban a su alrededor, mezclándose con los restos de mármol despedazado, resultado de la pelea con aquel poderoso caballero de bronce meses atrás. Mu tan sólo sentía que su pecho se aplastaba severamente ante el espectáculo de la casa zodiacal, mientras que miraba al frente fijamente, rogando a todos los Budas el no encontrarse con…

— _Joder…_

Se dijo así mismo, parando en seco al ver un ligero resplandor más allá del pasillo principal. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar al reconocer a quien se encontraba más delante. Totalmente resignado, dio varios pasos más hasta por fin tener frente a él a Shaka de Virgo, sentado en posición de loto sobre la flor con el mismo nombre. Estaba justo en medio del pasillo por el que debía cruzar para llegar a los otros templos, y por ende, no había forma de que pudiera evitar enfrentarse a él. Lo miró con algo de culpabilidad bien disimulada, sabiendo que dentro de sí mismo había unas abrumadoras ganas de romper la dolorosa distancia entre ellos.

Mu, al aproximarse un poco hacia él, fue invadido por un sentimiento muy extraño que le hizo detenerse frente al estoico rubio. Los cabellos del guerrero de la virgen flotaban como hilos de oro a su alrededor, dándole un aire divino. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como siempre, pero su rostro se mostraba totalmente relajado… casi sonriente. El ariano sintió como si aquella aura de pronto le acariciase la piel, provocándole una ligera exaltación y casi arrancándole un suspiro a sus labios.

Sumamente extrañado, y casi jurando que el cosmos del rubio le saludaba dulcemente, se acercó hasta él con paso cuidadoso, hablándole con un tono de voz bajo y respetuoso.

— Buenos días, Shaka. — Dijo con cuidado, en tanto que juraba ver que el rostro del hindú se transformaba un poco, aunque sin poder descifrar de qué manera. — Aioria ha acudido a mí esta mañana y me ha dicho que debo ir con Atenea. Por favor, te pido que me permitas pasar por tu templo.

De pronto, Mu sintió que aquella cálida sensación que le había estado rodeando se esfumaba abruptamente, casi con violencia. Confundido, vio cómo la divina aura que rodeaba a Shaka desaparecía, en tanto que el rubio bajaba de su loto rápidamente y le pasaba de largo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de su templo.

— Adelante. — Soltó escuetamente, en tanto que a paso firme se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Los pasos de Shaka eran lo único que podía percibir el precioso tibetano. Presionó con fuerza sus puños, mientras sentía que su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho ante la fría respuesta del rubio… por unos momentos, se había ilusionado. Aquella hermosa aura, tan celestial acariciándole le dio una leve esperanza de que tal vez… pero era sólo eso, una ilusión. Tragando un poco el mal momento, se encaminó nuevamente hacia el templo mayor para recibir el mensaje de Atenea.

— _Ya nada puede ser igual._

Se dijo así mismo, pensando con nostalgia de que alguna vez, aquel hombre que le daba la espalda fue el mismo con el que compartió miles de dulces experiencias bajo la oscuridad de los templos… pero era más que evidente que ese Shaka ya no existía.

Resignado a sólo contemplar su corazón partirse, Mu de Aries volvió a encaminarse hacia el templo mayor, tratando por todos los medios que la pena de su alma no se manifestara en cuanto estuviese frente a Atenea. No podía permitirse una debilidad frente a su diosa en tiempos tan violentos, y menos con la terrible noticia que le sería anunciada.

Horas más tarde, el lemuriano bajaba de los templos en completo silencio, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a los guardianes de los mismos. Por fortuna en la casa de Virgo ya no estaba el semidiós, a lo que no tuvo que soportar otro mal trago, sus pulmones ya no lo soportarían. Una vez fuera de las doce casas se dirigió hacia las entrañas del bosque, donde buscó con desesperación un sitio para poder meditar. A pesar de haber conversado con Atenea y pasado todos los templos cargando un rostro radiante de serenidad, estaba con los nervios de punta.

Estuvo caminando largo rato, una hora quizás, recorriendo caminos empinados, columnas rotas, rastros arquitectónicos y evadiendo árboles enormes. Todo con tal de encontrar algún sitio para reposar la mente.

— Por fin… — Susurró para sí mismo con cansancio, en tanto que al llegar casi a los límites del Santuario, se encontraba con un pequeño claro en medio de la frondosa vegetación, en donde por fin pudo sentarse.

La suave brisa le rozó la nuca, acariciándola con dulzura y haciéndole sentir unas deliciosas cosquillas en su blanca piel. El viento que soplaba era sin duda refrescante y le ayudaba a aliviar un poco el sopor del calor de la tarde, y el estar cobijándose bajo la sombra también hacían más amena su estancia.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda contemplaron, por fin, la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Podía sentir el pasto acariciarle las piernas sobre el ajustado pantalón, mientras que bajaba los hombros de la túnica que portaba para que el viento tocase la piel de su pecho.

Los finos labios del lemuriano se curvaron cuando en su mente pasó la idea de desprenderse de sus ropas allí mismo entre la hierba, para así espantar el calor de su piel, pero el sólo pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. A pesar de estar en una parte muy adentrada del bosque, la idea de que alguien podría descubrirle desnudándose le ruborizaba, sin contar que el lemuriano era sumamente pudoroso... casi como una chica. Tomó sus largos cabellos entre sus manos para hacerse una cola alta, acariciando con sutileza la piel de su cuello al momento de recoger las hebras de color lavanda.

La brisa le confortó el cuerpo, pero no así el alma.

— "_Dentro de poco, la guerra Santa dará comienzo. Por favor Mu, guía a mis caballeros dorados en la batalla cuando sea el momento."_

Le había dicho su diosa hace apenas unas horas. Mu no hizo otra cosa más que asentir y entender la responsabilidad que le brindaba su diosa, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que era una tarea muy peculiar para él, ya que después de tanto tiempo, los lazos que formó de niño con los otros dorados habían desaparecido.

Era todo tan extraño.

Después de siete años de auto exilio, había vuelto al Santuario, y la sensación de estar de nuevo con sus compañeros era sumamente rara. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar en las montañas, en la lejanía y lejos del bullicio, acompañado de Kiki de vez en cuando, pero más solo que otra cosa.

El lemuriano sacudió su cabeza, intentando disipar sus pensamientos. Si se dejaba acongojar entre ellos y el terrible calor, seguramente terminaría teniendo una jaqueca, por lo que recurriendo a todo su poder de concentración, se colocó en posición de loto y empezó a respirar profundamente, tratando de encontrar en el subir y bajar de su propio pecho, la tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta.

A los pocos minutos, se dio cuenta de que la serenidad de aquel lugar le estaba impregnando esa anhelada calma, por lo que continuó con su meditación durante un rato más, sintiendo la suave brisa y el dulce olor de la hierba desprendiéndose en el aire, junto con aquel tranquilizador silbido de algunas aves pequeñas. De vez en cuando percibía un rayo de Sol tocarle la piel a medida que las hojas del árbol se movían con el viento.

Poco a poco, Mu abrió sus ojos nuevamente, maravillado ante la dulce serenidad que le había traído ese lugar.

— Al menos ya estoy un poco más tranquilo… — Se dijo así mismo.

La noticia de la guerra santa le había turbado demasiado. Él inclusive llegó a pensar que no le tocaría a esa generación de santos el combatirla, pero había especulado demasiado pronto. Y lo que más le preocupaba de todo, es que sin duda él no tenía la suficiente conexión con los otros dorados como para que depositasen en él la confianza que Atenea le pedía.

— Atenea, ¿Qué karma habré creado para merecer esto?... — Se dijo así mismo, en tanto que se levantaba de su sitio y emprendía el regreso a las doce casas, maquilando dentro de su cabeza la forma en la que fortalecería sus lazos con sus compañeros... y eso sin duda incluía al propio Shaka.

La tranquilidad que había conseguido Mu en ese claro, a pesar de que le había dejado la mente limpia, le impidió percibir el peligro que le asechaba a su alrededor. A unos cuantos metros de él una fiera mirada le seguía detenidamente a cada paso, como si se tratase de una deliciosa presa que estaba anhelante por devorar. Aquellos salvajes ojos color miel siguieron la fina figura del lemuriano por todo su sendero, en tanto que el joven se perdía entre la maleza cada vez más. La criatura se dio la vuelta, agitando un poco su larga cola en tanto desaparecía en las altas hierbas, esperando pacientemente a la siguiente oportunidad en el que aquella deliciosa presa apareciera nuevamente frente a él.

Mu llegó finalmente a la primera casa zodiacal, en donde se encontró en el pórtico de la misma a Aioria, quien esperaba pacientemente su llegada sentado en uno de los escalones, cosa que sin duda extrañó bastante al pelilavanda.

— ¿Aioria? ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó el ojiverde, en tanto que el león parecía salir de alguna ensoñación.

— ¡Ah, Mu, has llegado! — Respondió con un poco de torpeza, levantándose de un salto y rascándose la nuca. — Pues… yo… quería preguntarte sobre lo de ésta tarde, la verdad es que Atenea se veía muy apurada, y quisiera saber qué ha pasado...

Le dijo, en tanto que Mu lo miraba con una "ceja" alzada. Aioria sin duda era impertinente, pero cotilla jamás. Sonriendo ampliamente y hablando con gentileza, el lemuriano puso su mano sobre el hombro del león.

— Si quieres, pasamos a mi templo y conversamos un poco, a estas horas de seguro has de tener hambre.

Le dijo con amabilidad, a lo que el griego lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero eso no evitó que asintiera enérgicamente, en tanto que ambos se encaminaban hacia el interior del templo. Obviamente, Mu no le revelaría todavía a Aioria sobre lo de la guerra santa, pero de alguna manera, el lemuriano vio en esa situación una oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a ganar la confianza y los lazos de sus compañeros, y al parecer, el joven griego sería su primer acercamiento.

A decir verdad, a Mu realmente no le molestaba tener un acercamiento con el león. Aioria siempre había sido muy amable con él, y a pesar de que sabía que era terco e impulsivo, era un muchacho sumamente dulce y de buen corazón, así que tener a un buen amigo de su lado le ayudaría mucho a soportar los amargos tragos.

Una casa arriba, dos pares de ojos contemplaban ésta escena analíticamente, en tanto que un par más se limitaba a tener los párpados firmemente cerrados. Parecían un poco escépticos, aunque sin saber hacia qué.

— Vamos Aldebarán, él fue tu amigo más cercano en el pasado, tú deberías conocerlo un poco mejor. — Le dijo el guardián de la casa de Escorpio al grandulón, en tanto que éste se rascaba la cabeza.

— Pues, claro, pero yo lo veo igual… es decir sí, se fue muchos años, pero sé que es una persona en la que podemos confiar, ¡Vamos! Que tuvo razón todo el tiempo, ¿No, muchachos?

Les dijo a sus dos compañeros. Milo veía desde el pórtico de la casa de Tauro el atrio de Aries, tan sólo contemplando la nada en tanto que el atardecer caía con rapidez, mientras que Shaka de Virgo estaba de brazos cruzados, recargando su espalda en uno de los pilares del templo en completo silencio, limitándose a escuchar las especulaciones de sus colegas.

— A pesar de todo, sé que es el más diligente de nosotros. Arriesgar su pellejo siendo tan joven, ¡Yo me la habría pensado dos veces! Además, Aioria parece aceptarlo muy bien — Alegó Aldebarán, sin darse cuenta que unos puños se crispaban con fuerza ante sus palabras.

— Si tan sólo lo hubiese escuchado… — Se reprendió así mismo el escorpión, alzando sus ojos hacia la constelación de Acuario. — si no hubiese sido tan incrédulo, tal vez mi amado seguiría vivo…

El escorpión sintió su pecho aplastarse con el simple pensamiento de que su precioso acuariano seguiría con vida si hubiesen hecho caso de las declaraciones de un muy joven Mu. Y día a día, desde que habían descubierto la traición de Saga, se recriminaba el ya no tenerlo a su lado de formas sumamente dolorosas.

— No sirve de nada que te tortures con esa idea, Milo. — Escuchó que le decía Shaka con su usual severidad. — Las cosas son como son y sin importar lo que haya pasado, nada implica que debamos de cambiar de parecer de un día para otro. No es nuestra obligación.

— ¿Y a qué viene que te pongas tan reacio, Shaka? Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras mucho más cercano a Mu que yo y desde que ha vuelto, parecen tratarse como extraños. De hecho yo creí que serías el primero en aceptarlo. — Indagó Aldebarán, a lo que el rubio se limitó a dar la vuelta bruscamente, marchándose sin siquiera responderle.

Milo y Aldebarán se miraron mutuamente, bastante extrañados, y no de que el hindú se fuera sin siquiera responder, sino que por primera vez, Shaka se dignara a opinar abiertamente. Era un hombre sumamente reservado y poco entusiasta, y a decir verdad, cada vez que salía el tema de Mu entre ellos, el rubio parecía tensarse demasiado.

— … ¿Soy yo o se ha enojado de repente? — Le preguntó el grandulón al bichejo.

— ¡Bah! ¡¿Qué se yo?! Shaka siempre está cabreado y tiene el humor de una almeja, no me extraña nada de él. — Exclamó, un tanto irritado por la actitud del rubio.

— Pues sí, pero… no sé, serán mis nervios. En fin, vayamos a cenar algo también, que me muero de hambre. — Le dijo a su compañero, en tanto que ambos se encaminaban al templo, dejando el asunto zanjado por el día de hoy.

Antes de entrar, Milo no pudo evitar mirar al cielo brevemente, percibiendo a las estrellas de Acuario vibrar con fuerza.

— Buenas noches, mi amor… — Dijo con tristeza, entrando de una vez a Tauro y suprimiendo todo el dolor de su corazón, tan sólo aguantando una noche más.

Aioria se fue a altas horas de la noche del templo de Aries tras una larga y amena conversación con el bello tibetano, en donde retomaron viejos recuerdos y desenterraron algunos dolorosos, por lo que todo resultó en una velada bastante fraterna. Sin duda, el pelilavanda había logrado el cometido que se había propuesto el día anterior de acercarse un poco a su compañero, ya que al parecer, ya gozaba rápidamente de cierta confianza por parte del león.

Ambos sintieron mucha empatía esa noche. Mu fue considerado un traidor, mientras que Aioria fue el hermano de uno. Definitivamente, había muchos sentimientos que se fueron hilando en tanto que transcurrían las horas. Después de despedir a Aioria y una relativamente corta noche de descanso, la mañana alcanzó al lemuriano, por lo que éste salió de su recinto temprano, estando consciente de que todavía tenía una dura tarea por delante.

— Uno menos. — Se dijo así mismo pensando en Aioria, en tanto que salía de la parte trasera de su templo y alzaba su mirada hacia la sexta casa. — Virgo…

Susurró suavemente, plenamente conocedor de que sin duda esa sería la persona más difícil a la cual tendría qué acercarse. Y consideró que lo mejor era empezar de una vez, ya que no había mucho tiempo que perder con la guerra santa en camino.

— Quizás… tú seas la única persona a la que realmente quisiera acercarme, Shaka… — Soltó al viento, en tanto que su pecho volvía a aplastarse con sólo recordar los tristes momentos de su pasado… años que no pudo compartir con aquel rubio al que quería más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar.

Resignado, comenzó su peregrinaje por las doce casas. Desafortunadamente, su camino hacia la sexta casa fue mucho más corto que el día anterior, dado a que Aldebarán no estaba y Aioria seguía dormido después de la desvelada.

Por lo que en menos de un par de horas, Mu ya se encontraba de nuevo frente al templo de Virgo, adentrándose en él con un poco más de valor que el día de ayer, pero no con menos nerviosismo.

Su respiración se volvió corta gracias a la presión que sentía en su pecho, y sus pies más pesados a cada paso que daba. Podía distinguir en medio del final de la sala un tenue resplandor, señal de que el protector de la sexta casa se encontraba allí mismo.

¿Qué demonios debía de decirle? ¿Cómo empezar una conversación con él?... realmente, lo único que esperaba el lemuriano es que Shaka estuviese un poco dispuesto a abrirse, pero al acercarse un poco más y notar un aura un tanto tensa, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no le resultarían tan fáciles.

Tomando coraje, se acercó lo suficiente como para tener a tan sólo un metro de él al rubio semidiós, quien flotaba sobre su flor de loto emanando aquel resplandor dorado que lo hacía verle sublime, como el ser inalcanzable que representaba para Mu en ese preciso instante. Sin decir una sola palabra, una vez más el aura del hindú fue barrida en un parpadear. Shaka descendió de su levitación y tan sólo se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse a los aposentos de su templo sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del lemuriano.

— Shaka… — Soltaron los labios de Mu en un suave pero firme tono de voz, un poco alterado debido a la reacción de Shaka. — ¿Tienes un momento?

Le preguntó, ocultando bajo su usual porte angelical aquella frustración que siempre se presentaba en él cada vez que estaba cerca del hindú. En cuanto el rubio escuchó al lemuriano llamarle paró en seco y giró un poco su cuello, sólo para poderle "ver" desde el rabillo del ojo. El corazón del tibetano latía muy fuerte y sin sentido al tener el presentimiento de que esa tarde la iba a pasar muy mal…

— Apreciaré que sea breve, Aries. A diferencia de usted, yo no tengo tiempo de estar tonteando con los otros caballeros. — Le soltó con frialdad, a lo que Mu se sobresaltó un poco. Shaka siempre era tajante y directo, pero jamás grosero en sus modos... bueno, al menos eso recordaba, ya que desde que había vuelto al Santuario, no había cruzado muchas palabras con él. Mu se puso realmente nervioso, y las ideas en su cabeza se volvieron un desastre.

— Shaka, se que han pasado años, y que ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, pero yo... — Por unos instantes, Shaka pareció bajar un poco la guardia, girando un poco más la cabeza hacia el pelilavanda, a lo que éste sintió que la lengua se le enredaba. — realmente espero, que a pesar de todo, estés dispuesto a que seamos amigos…

El gesto del semidiós se endureció de súbito ante esas palabras, creando en el ambiente una tensión aplastadora. Mu se estremeció al ver las facciones del rubio totalmente frías, más que de costumbre.

— Si sólo viniste a hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías, no debiste si quiera entrar en mi templo.

— ¡Pero, Shaka, yo…!

— Basta. — Exclamó duramente, ensombreciendo su rostro.— Dígale a Atenea que no se preocupe. Atacaré a sus órdenes cuando llegue el momento. De allí en más, no veo la necesidad de que usted y yo sigamos teniendo contacto más de lo necesario. Si necesita cruzar mi templo, hágalo, si no, retírese.

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Shaka tenía claras las intenciones de su diosa, pero, ¿Cómo no siendo él un iluminado? Y parecía ser que lo último que preocupaba al semidiós era precisamente la guerra santa. Pero también, la dureza de sus palabras era algo que le rompía el corazón. El lemuriano no pudo notar siquiera cómo los puños del rubio eran cerrados con fuerza, estrujándose a sí mismos en cuanto le dio la espalda al tibetano, quien simplemente se quedó en blanco, mirando un punto muerto del suelo.

— Cumpliste tu amenaza, Shaka. — Se dijo así mismo, en tanto que sus puños temblaban, aprisionados fuertemente. — De verdad me has olvidado…

Susurró con tristeza, en tanto que el semidiós desaparecía de su periferia. El lemuriano se dio la vuelta, resignado y con el corazón hecho polvo, sin saber que la mirada de su compañero dorado le seguía hasta la salida de su templo, mientras sus labios se mordían en impotencia.

"Sus bellos ojos, adoloridos y algo aguados, difícilmente podían distinguir los objetos a su alrededor, pero podía ver al menos lo que tenía delante de sus narices y eso ayudaba un poco a su rápida tarea. Sus cabellos, muy largos a pesar de su corta edad, estaban sujetos en una trenza sencilla y algo despeinada, lo cual le ayudaría a que no le estorbasen tanto en el camino por si llegaba el momento en el que debiera emprender carrera. Su armadura, que era su objeto más valioso, se encontraba ya guardada en la caja sobre su espalda.

La noche era bastante fría, provocando que la neblina esparcida por los suelos se mezclase con la oscuridad de una forma un tanto triste, hasta nostálgica, y la vela que alumbraba un poco la amplia habitación no ayudaba en nada a hacer el ambiente más animado. O al menos así es como se sentía el joven que en esos momentos cargaba entre sus brazos sus pocas pertenencias, para después colocarlas en una bolsa de viaje. Solamente contaba con una pequeña manta, algo de comida y un cambio de ropa, pero para él era más que suficiente.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Al menos materialmente, por que aquel casi niño sabía perfectamente que esa noche estaría dejando todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, y lo que era importante para él definitivamente no cabía en una bolsa.

— No puedo permanecer un minuto más aquí. — Se dijo así mismo, en tanto que contemplaba aquella vieja manta de lana de Yak que acababa de meter en el saco, mientras sentía que sus jóvenes ojos se aguaban más de sólo pensar en el motivo por el cual abandonaba el Recinto Sagrado. — Maestro…

Susurró, en tanto que apretaba los párpados y se mordía los labios para no llorar. Su maestro, su querido Shion estaba muerto, ya no le cabía ninguna duda. Finalmente cerró aquella bolsa, amarrándola con un listón de cuero y levantándose de su sitio, sintiendo que el frío le calaba los huesos. No se atrevía a girarse y encontrarse con la salida del templo de Aries, era… demasiado doloroso el saber que cuando cruzase esa puerta, no volvería jamás.

No volvería a ver el coliseo, el río a las orillas del Santuario ni su hierba crecer en el calor del verano, al impertinente de Aioria y sus jugarretas, las discusiones de Camus y Milo que no sabían demostrar su cariño de otra forma que arrancándose los cabellos, a su buen amigo Aldebarán y sobre todo.. a él.

Y de lo que tampoco le cabía duda, es que esos mismos compañeros de armas a los que tanto quería, sabían que esa misma noche y a sus doce años, Mu de Aries desertaría del Santuario.

— Dioses… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? — Se reprendió así mismo, ya que sólo hasta esa tarde, cuando había visto al mismísimo Saga de Géminis colocarse la máscara del Patriarca, se había dado cuenta de todo el engaño. No podía creer que un hombre tan dulce como el geminiano, quien lo trataba con tanta amabilidad hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a su casi padre y sustituirlo, pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo, es que él mismo no lo hubiese notado de inmediato.

El joven se sentía tan torpe, tan inútil y sumamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero lo que más le provocaba tristeza, es que nadie le había creído. Sus compañeros lo habían llamado esa misma tarde "traidor" a base de insultos o sepulcrales silencios, sin uno solo de ellos que se atreviera a defender su honor. Toda la orden le había dado la espalda sin creerle una sola palabra, sin querer creer que el Patriarca que ahora gobernada con tanta sabiduría fuese un vil asesino enmascarado.

Aguantándose un largo suspiro, el joven Mu finalmente tomó valor para sujetar su bolsa entre su puño y girarse a la entrada del templo de Aries, sin saber que allí le aguardaba algo más que su inminente escape. Al mirar la salida, sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver una silueta que lo contemplaba desde la entrada.

— Dime que es una mentira, Mu. — Escuchó en casi un susurro aquella voz distante, la cual únicamente se volvía cálida cuando pronunciaba su nombre. — Dime que es una sucia mentira inventada por el odioso de Death Mask, dime que no eres un traidor y que no le has dado la espalda a Atenea.

Los labios del precioso joven se quedaron sellados, en tanto que miraba hacia el suelo y se limitaba a seguir avanzando hacia la salida. Su silencio fue una respuesta evidente para su visitante.

Aquella silueta se acercó hacia él a zancadas enormes, para tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas y jalar al ojiverde hacia sí mismo. El lemuriano abrió los ojos abruptamente, en tanto que sentía cómo sus labios eran aprisionados violentamente por los del otro joven. Soltando la bolsa sin ningún cuidado, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del otro chico, fundiéndose en aquel desesperado beso, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos del otro.

Eran apenas unos adolescentes, y a pesar de ello, conocían tanto sobre el amor que ahora se devoraban a besos en la casa de Aries. De no ser que sus cuerpos eran muy jóvenes aún, lo que sentían se habría convertido en una pasión mucho más intensa que la que ahora se profesaban sus labios. Cortando el beso tajantemente y tomándole la cintura con fuerza para juntar sus cuerpos y frentes, aquella silueta habló de nuevo con una voz más tambaleante.

— ¡Habla, maldita sea Mu! — Le exigió aquel joven, en tanto que, a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, se podía ver la desesperación en su rostro, en tanto que besaba sus labios entre palabras. — Dime que es mentira… te lo suplico mi amor...

El ojiverde acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de su agresor, recargándose en éste y apretando sus ojos con demasiada fuerza, tratando de aspirar el varonil olor a sándalo que desprendían las ropas de aquel muchacho. El joven le abrazó por la cintura, besando sus cabellos con dolor.

Ellos eran tan diferentes. Él se consideraba una persona sencilla, torpe y hasta algo frágil, en cambio aquel que le sujetaba en esos momentos era un joven fuerte, inmutable y magnífico en todo sentido, por lo que verlo quebrarse de esa manera le dolía demasiado.

— Por favor… dime que me crees, dime que de todas las personas en éste mundo, tú me crees… Yo lo vi, te lo juro que lo vi ponerse la máscara de mi maestro… — Le susurró, para después sentir cómo su corazón se rompía al ver que el otro joven se separaba abruptamente de él.

— Si te vas de aquí, Mu… me olvidaré que siquiera exististe. — Le dijo con el estómago en el cuello y sintiendo que su pecho se asfixiaba al percibir cómo el cosmos del ojiverde temblaba ante sus crueles palabras.

Quería creerle, de verdad que sí, pero era imposible y una blasfemia el que un aprendiz levantase una acusación tan terrible contra un caballero dorado, contra uno de los hombres más fieles a Atenea. Pero eso él lo podía perdonar perfectamente. No le importaba si Mu era un traidor, un asesino o inclusivo si levantaba su puño contra la mismísima diosa… no, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que lo que de verdad le dolía es que él... lo abandonara. Que se marchara de su lado dejándolo solo en ese cruel recinto después de decirle que nunca se iría de su lado, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

Y es que simplemente no concebía que, siendo la única persona con la que había sido capaz de encontrar algo de cariño, Mu le fuese a dejar solo sin siquiera pensarlo. El joven apretó con fuerza sus puños al escuchar un suspiro de parte de los labios del tibetano, quien simplemente dejó que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

— Es una pena, puesto que yo nunca te olvidaré. — Le dijo con firmeza, en tanto levantaba el rostro y le pasaba de largo al otro joven, sujetando fuertemente la bolsa en su mano y la caja de su armadura en su espalda, estado más decidido que en toda su vida a marcharse de allí. — Adiós, mi amor.

Le dijo en casi un suspiro a Shaka de Virgo, quien tan sólo sintió cómo su joven corazón se rompía ante las inminentes palabras de su amado.

— Dijiste que me amabas… — Susurró el joven rubio, en tanto aprisionaba sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas recorrer su mejilla."

El pelilavanda se marchó del templo de Aries y finalmente del Santuario, al cual no volvería hasta muchos años después, llevándose únicamente de ese lugar y de los labios de esa persona que amaba tanto, un amargo recuerdo…"

En un parpadear, el caballero de Aries estaba nuevamente en aquel claro en medio del bosque del Santuario. No tenía idea de cuánto había tardado en llegar allí ni por qué su cabeza había insistido en traer ese doloroso recuerdo a su cabeza, pero no importaba nada.

Ya que pesar de tantos años y de meses de indiferencia, Mu de Aries seguía profundamente enamorado de su Sol, de su dulce loto… de su querido Shaka. Y estaba seguro que así sería por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Los ojos empañados amenazaban con dejar brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos, en tanto que caía en la cuenta de que a pesar de haber sido reconocido como un auténtico caballero leal a Atenea, nada había ganado con ello. Nada que realmente hubiese querido…

Por que todo lo que quería era a él y eso ahora era inalcanzable.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche dolorosa en la que dio un último beso al caballero de Virgo le sacudieron todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, en tanto que golpeaba con su puño la tierra, maldiciendo su terrible suerte. Pero no iba a llorar, no se iba a permitir tal cosa, no después de tantos años…

Y en tanto él se desbarataba entre la hierba, su espectador se fue acercando en sigilo, deseoso de contemplar con más cercanía aquella deliciosa piel blanca que palpitaba con el Sol. Su lengua rasposa se paseó por sus blancos y largos colmillos, relamiéndose al verse así mismo tan cerca de su preciosa presa. Tan concentrado en esas piernas, en aquellos brazos delgados y esos deliciosos hombros, que no se pudo dar cuenta de dónde pisaba.

Una rama bajo sus garras se rompió, quebrando el absoluto silencio del bosque. El lemuriano giró su rostro precipitadamente a sus espaldas al escuchar ese sonido, percatándose de que no se encontraba solo. Hizo su cosmos vibrar, intentando encontrar por medio de él alguna amenaza o simplemente un compañero extraviado.

— ¿Quién está allí?

Preguntó al aire, percatándose de unos ligeros movimientos entre la maleza. De no ser que por unos instantes pudo notar un extraño patrón entre las hierbas, habría jurado que era el viento. Se levantó de pronto, tratando de agudizar todos sus sentidos al máximo, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hacia la alta hierba de forma cautelosa y en alerta.

El silencio en ese momento en el que Mu se aproximaba a los arbustos era tan denso que, al ser quebrado de repente por un brusco movimiento de las hojas, hizo que el lemuriano diese un pequeño respingo. Una gota de sudor bajó de la sien del pelilavanda al ver que una gran bestia empezaba a salir de la maleza. El cuerpo de aquella criatura era tan grande que fácilmente medía dos metros de largo. Un hermoso pelaje entre anaranjado y dorado se mostró ante sus ojos, siendo adornado por unas exóticas franjas negras que le recorrían desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

Los ojos pardos del enorme animal le miraron amenazadoramente, mientras que sus fauces se abrían ante él mostrando sus largos colmillos. El lemuriano se sintió tentado a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la belleza de aquel majestuoso animal le tenía embelesado.

Era un enorme tigre, imponente y soberbio, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Su tamaño era tal que su cabeza le llegaba un poco abajo del pecho del lemuriano. Con paso lento y altivo, el animal se le fue acercando al ojiverde, quien no podía dejar de perderse en aquella mirada tan fiera. Sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago, como si frente a él estuviese manifestándose el ser más sublime de la naturaleza.

El tigre empezó a caminar muy cerca del pelilavanda, como si estuviese rondando a su presa. El ojiverde percibía la esencia del animal como si él mismo se introdujese en su piel, tanto así que era capaz de sentir la adrenalina del enorme ser. La cola de la bestia le rozó los brazos al darse la vuelta alrededor de él, como dándole una sutil caricia.

— _¿Un tigre? ¿En el Santuario?_ — Se preguntó así mismo, incapaz de creer que un animal tan exótico estuviese en Grecia. Tal vez alguna excentricidad de Saga cuando fue Patriarca.

De pronto, el animal rugió con fuerza, haciendo un eco tan estremecedor que las aves salieron disparadas de los árboles. Mu le miró fijamente, en tanto que levantaba ambas manos hacia la bestia.

— Tranquilo… — Le susurró con una voz muy, muy dulce. — No quiero hacerte daño.

Le dijo con el mismo tono pero dejando notar la firmeza en su voz. Sí, era un animal grande y espléndido, pero por más fuerte que fuese, no sería rival para un caballero dorado. Lo último que quería Mu era dañar a tan espléndido ejemplar. Los ojos esmeralda del lemuriano y los de aquel tigre se cruzaron, y el ojiverde sintió que una corriente eléctrica le bajaba por la columna. Poco a poco y movido por su admiración, Mu se acercó hacia la bestia, la cual mostró un poco sus fauces, en un gesto de advertencia.

— Es peligroso que estés aquí, ¿Sabes? Alguien podría lastimarte. — Volvió a hablarle el hermoso pelilavanda, para después sentirse un poco tonto al estarle hablando a una criatura que sin duda no le entendía.

El tibetano extendió un poco más su brazo a medida que se acercaba poco a poco a la criatura, la cual endureció su fiera mirada al ver la proximidad y empezó a mostrar sus fauces con agresividad, gruñendo sonoramente. Estando a unos centímetros de tocarlo, el animal se agitó violentamente y soltó un repentino zarpazo al brazo del lemuriano, quien lo esquivó muy apenas.

— ¡Ahh, demonios! — Exclamó, sorprendido por la rapidez de la bestia, la cual lanzando un rugido, salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose en la maleza.

El lemuriano tan sólo contempló a la bestia marcharse, mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por ser tan compulsivo y haberle espantado. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad y preocupación, ya que nunca había visto a ese animal ni escuchado que alguno de sus compañeros hablar sobre algún tigre rondando el Santuario. Solamente esperaba que la bestia estuviese bien, y de ser posible, topársela en algún otro momento.

Durante los siguientes días, el lemuriano continuó frecuentando aquel claro con la intención de inducirse en profundas meditaciones. El dolor que sentía su corazón debido al rechazo de su amado semidiós sólo era apaciguado un poco con largas horas de soledad.

Pero también tenía la esperanza de volver a contemplar aquella criatura, aunque durante todo ese tiempo le fue imposible. Le parecía raro que un animal tan prominente hubiese pasado desapercibido en el Santuario durante todo ese tiempo, debía ser muy listo, por lo que realmente quería poder ver a aquella majestuosa bestia de cerca.

No lo negaba, siempre le habían gustado los animales, e inclusive recordaba con cariño a su pequeño Yak en el Tíbet, así que un tigre era sin duda un ser que llamaba su atención. Pasaron las horas de su meditación, pero a pesar de ello, en todo ese día no tuvo ni una sola señal del animal. Un poco decepcionado, el bello ojiverde se encaminó hacia el riachuelo del recinto, alejándose del claro.

En cuanto llegó, sintió cómo su frente se perlaba debido al sudor. El calor se estaba volviendo un poco insoportable, así que empezó a quitarse la ropa frete a la orilla, dejándola algo descuidada en el suelo. Al principio estaba un poco dubitativo, pero tomando en cuenta de que era poco común que los aprendices salieran de sus campos de entrenamiento y mucho menos, adentrarse a sitios tan alejados, por lo que decidió desnudarse por completo, muy a pesar de la timidez que sentía de repente.

Se sumergió en el río de golpe sintiendo cómo el agua fría refrescaba su piel al instante, pero al brotar nuevamente a la superficie, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Giró su mirada hacia la orilla donde había dejado su ropa, y…

— ¡Oye, deja eso allí ahora mismo! — Exclamó, bastante agitado al darse cuenta de que aquel enorme tigre dorado estaba jugando con su blusa, mordisqueándola un poco como si fuese un pequeño gato.

En cuanto el lemuriano le gritó, el enorme animal soltó la ropa y se le quedó mirando fijamente, provocando un choque de miradas que dejó petrificado al ojiverde. La bestia parecía estar menos a la defensiva que el otro día, e inclusive parecía un tanto juguetona por la forma en la que había tomado su ropa. El contacto visual con el tigre fue extraño, profundo…

El precioso ojiverde sentía que se estaba quedando atrapado por esos hermosos ojos marrones, como si un nudo le jalara desde el estómago y lo hiciese sumergirse en una infinita paz, en donde perdía noción de todo. Era un viaje increíble el poder contemplar aquella mirada.

De pronto, el enorme animal se metió al río y se acercó hacia Mu, quien le contempló maravillado. Los tigres sin duda amaban el agua, y éste parecía estar disfrutando de la fría corriente. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos cesó hasta quedarse a tan sólo medio metro uno del otro. El hermoso pelilavanda sonrió suavemente, en tanto que alzaba un poco su mano lentamente, acercándola hacia el cuerpo del animal, a lo que éste pareció tensarse por unos instantes al sentir aquella proximidad.

— Tranquilo… — Le susurró dulcemente, sonriendo y calmándolo, ya que pareció perderse en la mirada esmeralda del tibetano.

Ambos se estremecieron en cuanto los dedos de Mu acariciaron el pelaje dorado. El tigre se sobresaltó un poco, pero a pesar de ello, permaneció dócil ante el contacto del hermoso tibetano. Aquella escena podría parecer extraña para muchos, que una bestia salvaje se dejase tocar con tanta facilidad, pero eran comunes las historias de monjes y ermitaños de la India y Tíbet que, debido a su enorme espiritualidad, les fuese fácil mantener un contacto con la naturaleza y sus seres.

— Eres muy hermoso. — Le dijo sonriendo, en tanto que con más confianza, acariciaba el cuello del tigre con ambas manos, acercándolo un poco a su pecho, en tanto que una de ellas se deslizaba por toda la columna. El tigre parecía muy cómodo y complacido por las dulces caricias del tibetano, en tanto que Mu sentía que, por unos instantes, absolutamente todo el dolor de su corazón era menguado al estar tan cerca de aquella criatura.

De pronto, la cabeza de aquel enorme tigre se frotó contra el pecho del lemuriano, quien sonrió ampliamente ante ello. Por alguna razón, sintió que se ruborizaba ante ello, probablemente por el hecho de que estaba desnudo. ¿Pero qué más da? Es un tigre sin consciencia de esos conceptos, así que relajándose un poco más, se dedicó a atesorar esos íntimos instantes con aquella esplendorosa criatura.

Los días pasaban con relativa rapidez, y en ese tiempo el lemuriano no había dejado de acudir a las orillas del Santuario para encontrarse con su imponente amigo, criatura que en esos momentos le estaba brindando un enorme alivio a sus penas. Por alguna extraña razón, Mu sentía que la conexión con el tigre crecía a pasos agigantados y de formas muy íntimas, como si aquel animal y él estuviesen destinados a tenerse el uno al otro, y ahora se trataban con una familiaridad enorme, como si fuesen amo y dueño.

El tigre lo acompañaba durante toda la mañana mientras el lemuriano leía, meditaba e inclusive llegaban a dormir juntos, sin contar las veces que compartían el agua fresca del río con un buen baño. Muchas veces, inclusive le llevaba algo de comer al tigre y ambos compartían los alimentos en un espiritual silencio, tan sólo contemplándose en la magnificencia que hay cuando el hombre se une a la naturaleza.

— Eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo… — Le dijo sonriendo, en tanto que acariciaba la cabeza del tigre dorado, la cual se encontraba recostada en sus piernas.

Mu había tratado de acercarse a sus otros compañeros, y a pesar de que parecían tenerle confianza, no encontraba en ninguno de ellos la complicidad que buscaba, alguien con quien al menos pudiese entablar una amistad fraterna.

Ambos estaban cobijados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras el enorme felino reposaba sobre el ojiverde. Era una imagen interesante, aquel hermoso joven con el enorme tigre acompañándole, como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas oriental. Mu miró fijamente el dorado pelaje del animal, recordando con ensoñación el color de los cabellos de su amado.

— ¿Sabes?...— Le dijo suavemente, sintiéndose un poco tonto por hablarle a una criatura que no entendía sus palabras, pero se sentía mejor de poder expresar un poco sus sentimientos con un ser vivo y que, sobre todo, estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo. — A veces me recuerdas mucho a él…

De pronto, el tigre levantó la cabeza abruptamente y le miró, sobresaltando un poco al tibetano quien se perdió unos instantes en aquellos ojos marrones. Mu pasó a acariciarle el lomo para calmarle un poco. ¿Será que aquel animal entendía más de lo que el ojiverde pensaba?

— De no ser que es imposible, diría que te pusiste celoso. — Le dijo divertido, en tanto que continuaba acariciándolo… — él era mi todo…

Dijo con tristeza, en tanto que un largo suspiro brotaba de sus labios, para después perder su mirada en algún punto muerto, en tanto que el tigre seguía mirándolo fijamente, al parecer escuchándolo.

— Yo… daría lo que fuera por que él me mirase de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago, pero me siento tan avergonzado… — Los ojos de Mu se aguaron un poco, recordando con amor a su precioso semidiós. La cola del animal se agitó un poco, en señal de tensión al ver el rostro descompuesto del precioso lemuriano. El tibetano se levantó de golpe, alejándose unos pasos del tigre, ya que por alguna razón, sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Habían pasado siete años, pero aún así, Mu amaba demasiado a Shaka. Y a pesar de que había menguado un poco el dolor gracias a la compañía de su felino amigo, le era demasiado difícil el no sentir unas ganas horribles de acercársele, de abrazarlo, de besarlo como en aquel entonces y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Pero la dolorosa distancia que ponía entre ellos era inquebrantable.

— Por favor… necesito unos momentos… — Le susurró a su amigo, quien tan sólo le miró alejarse, agitando un poco la cola, en tanto que en sus ojos marrones se reflejaba un sentimiento mucho más humano de lo que Mu pensaba.

El tigre miró a su alrededor, escuchando el río fluir, el viento entre la hierba, los rayos del Sol tocándole el pelaje y él… sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

A la lejanía, el Sol moría una vez más, y aquel solitaria bestia entendía que pasaba un día más a lado de aquel ser que le encandilaba, pero que siempre existiría una separación que, siendo tal como era, no podía cortar.

— Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo, al parecer está muy intranquilo desde que se fueron Seiya y los demás y se está ausentando demasiado. Necesito hablar con él…

Le comentó rápidamente, en tanto aquel joven se marchaba del templo de su compañero de armas con rapidez, muy a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana. El guerrero acababa de bajar de las doce casas después de platicar un poco con el guardián de escorpión, pero a él le parecían puras excusas para encontrarse con el tibetano, y esa visita rápida a su casa para él era como un pavoneo absurdo.

¿A él qué le importaba lo que hiciera? ¡No quería saber que andaba rondándole al hermoso ojiverde, eso le enfurecía! Sus puños se cerraron con algo de frustración, al tiempo que sus ojos, increíblemente abiertos, bajaban a contemplar el suelo.

El frío mármol de su templo se había convertido en uno de sus paisajes predilectos, al menos cada vez que se quedaba pensando en él, en su ángel. Quería tocarlo, sentir aquellos cabellos entre sus dedos y decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba, los horrores que sufrió su espíritu en su ausencia.

Pero… ah, aquella terrible soledad que por tanto tiempo lo azotó le estaba cobrando facturas muy altas, y ahora venía acompañada de unos celos monstruosos que le impedían ver a su amor con los ojos limpios. Cada vez que veía a ese hombre acercársele, cada vez que se sonreían sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en él?... odiaba el hecho de que él pudiese hablarle, estar cerca de él sin remordimientos, sin sentir ninguna culpa.

¿Es que acaso nadie sentía vergüenza de sí mismos al estar en presencia de aquel al que le habían dado la espalda, al que habían tratado de formas tan míseras? Él, además de vergüenza, sentía demasiado remordimiento, se sentía tan indigno…

Y eso le hacía comportarse con demasiada idiotez.

— Lo siento amor mío, no puedo estar a tu lado como tu amigo… pero tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti.

Se dijo así mismo, en tanto que sus ojos azules miraban una vez más el techo de su habitación y se cerraban, para así hundir todo su ser en una profunda concentración.

Una vez más, Mu acudía a aquel claro para encontrarse con su querido amigo, muy a pesar de que ahora estaba llegando más temprano de lo normal. La temperatura por fin había bajado un poco y la guerra santa estaba cada vez más cerca. A pesar de que ahora la preocupación eran aquellos muchachos que estaban arriesgando su vida en Asgard, era necesario que ellos se quedasen de brazos cruzados en Grecia, tan sólo esperando.

— Las cosas se están poniendo feas… — Dijo el lemuriano, consternado ante la ira de Odín. — Hacía muchos siglos que el norte estaba tranquilo, no tiene sentido…

Se decía así mismo, meditando en tanto que llegaba nuevamente a aquel claro, dándose cuenta de que su querido amigo no se encontraba allí. Pensaba en llamarlo en voz alta, pero se le hizo absurdo considerando que nunca le había puesto siquiera un nombre.

Escuchó unas pisadas entre la maleza, dándose cuenta de que su amigo también había madrugado ese día, así que tan sólo sonrió de lado y permaneció quieto en el claro, esperando a que éste se acercara. El tigre estaba algo escondido en la maleza, observando a su querido pelilavanda. Caminó un poco más hacia él en una postura silenciosa. El animal estaba a tan sólo unos pasos del pelilavanda, cuando el silencio se rompió abruptamente.

— ¡MU, CUIDADO! ¡PLASMA relámpago! — En cuanto escuchó aquel grito, el tibetano se giró de golpe para ver cómo Aioria arrojaba su ataque hacia el tigre dorado.

— ¡NO, AIORIA! — Exclamó aterrado, en tanto que el golpe daba directo en la espalda del animal, el cual rugió con gran fuerza al sentir el impacto. Pero increíblemente, y a pesar de que su lomo humeaba un poco debido a la quemadura, el tigre huyó hacia la maleza, desapareciendo rápidamente. Aioria estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de él, cuando Mu le sujetó del brazo para detenerle.

— ¡Espera por favor! — Exclamó, sobresaltado.

— ¡Pero Mu, ese animal iba a…!

— ¡No, no, te equivocas…! — Le dijo en tanto lo miraba suplicante. — él es incapaz de hacerme daño, y estoy seguro que a tampoco a otras personas, por favor créeme.

Aioria pareció tranquilizarse un poco al ver aquellos verdes ojos. Finalmente, bajó la guardia un poco.

— ¿Pero cómo es que un tigre está así, suelto en el Santuario? — Le preguntó consternado.

— No lo sé Aioria, pero por favor, ¡No le digas a nadie que está aquí! No quiero que lo lastimen… — Le rogó sumamente alterado, incapaz de creer que ahora su querido compañero hubiese sido lastimado.

— … no te preocupes Mu. Sabes que yo no haría nada que te dañara. — Le dijo con un tono de voz dulce, en tanto que miraba fijamente al lemuriano por unos instantes. — Lamento haberlo atacado, de verdad pensé que estabas en peligro. Igualmente me parece increíble la resistencia de ese tigre, no es común que un animal pueda soportar el ataque de un caballero dorado.

— Igualmente debo irme a buscarlo, sus heridas pueden ser graves. — El león asintió, en tanto que el lemuriano daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la maleza con la intención de encontrar a su amigo.

— ¡Espera, Mu! — El lemuriano se giró un poco para escucharle. — Pregúntale a Shaka.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre del semidiós, el pecho del precioso tibetano empezó a sofocarse. Aioria, a ver la mirada dolida del guardián de Aries, presionó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia de verlo así. Pero igualmente, prosiguió…

— Si no mal recuerdo, en algún entrenamiento llegué a escuchar que uno de sus discípulos comentó algo acerca de un tigre cuando estaba en las meditaciones con él, así que tal vez ese idio… es decir, él podría darte una pista.

— Gracias, Aioria.

Le respondió con suavidad, sonriendo un poco y guardando aquel porte sereno que siempre cargaba consigo. En cuanto dio la media vuelta, Aioria le tomó del antebrazo y le hizo girar a verlo. Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante la efusividad del león.

— Mu, si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes que estaré aquí para ti.

Le dijo con sinceridad, aunque bastante serio. Mu sonrió suavemente y asintió, agradecido, en tanto que Aioria lo soltaba para dejarlo continuar su búsqueda por el tigre, dejando salir de sus labios un profundo suspiro.

El tibetano estuvo buscando al imponente animal durante horas, pero no fue capaz de dar con él. Se le presionaba el corazón de sólo pensar que estaba lastimado, probablemente de forma muy seria, y que por alguna razón se hubiese topado con alguien más y…

— Agh… no debo pensar en lo peor. Pero ésta búsqueda no me está llevando a ningún lado. — Se dijo así mismo, desanimado al ver que ya empezaba a oscurecer. Debía aceptarlo, no iba a poder encontrarlo en la penumbra de la noche y con la vegetación tan crecida, además el lugar era demasiado grande. Tan sólo esperaba que estuviese bien, refugiado en un buen sitio y que… aguantara hasta mañana.

Los puños del lemuriano se apretaron con fuerza al recordar lo que le había dicho Aioria, pero estando más preocupado por el tigre que por sus propios sentimientos, decidió ir a hablar con su tormento, para poder tener las cosas más en claro. El saber cualquier pista sobre el tigre le vendría bien.

Por lo que sin titubear, se dirigió a las doce casas, llegando a éstas ya entrada la noche. Inició la subida por los templos, encontrándolos vacíos afortunadamente, así arribó al de Virgo en poco tiempo. Al acercarse a los portones pudo sentir el aura de su morador desde la entrada, tiritando por todo el lugar.

— ¿Shaka, puedo pasar por tu templo? — Dijo en voz alta, pero al parecer el hindú no estaba dispuesto a responderle. Mu sabía perfectamente que Shaka estaba en la casa zodiacal, por lo que bastante ofendido de no ser siquiera digno de ser respondido, se adentró hacia ella en silencio, dispuesto a enfrentársele al semidiós. Bajó su cosmos por completo, con la intención de que Shaka no lo sintiera, para así no darle tiempo de siquiera echarlo del templo.

Llegó hacia los aposentos de la casa después de recorrer un largo pasillo, para finalmente con el cuarto en donde estaba su dulce tormento. La puerta de madera estaba entreabierta, por lo que antes de cualquier cosa, el pelilavanda se asomó un poco y al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Shaka estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia del tibetano, mostrando todo su torso desnudo. Mu miró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, mudo ante la impresión.

Unos segundos después, el tibetano se daba la vuelta y huía a toda prisa de la casa de Virgo.

Sus patas se arrastraban un poco gracias a su ánimo caldeado debido a la mala experiencia de ayer. Su cuerpo ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones, pero aún así, había algo que le presionaba el pecho. Su larga cola se agitó entre la hierba, mientras sus ojos marrones se clavaban en el suelo fijamente, tan sólo caminando hacia el claro donde siempre veía a aquel dulce ángel, al cual idolatraba con una tímida pasión, la cual no era capaz de manifestar en todo su ser. Relamió un poco sus colmillos, sintiéndose frustrado de todo.

Finalmente, vio cómo su enorme cuerpo le llevaba hasta el inicio del claro, en donde pudo distinguir el precioso perfil del pelilavanda al que tanto adoraba, de pie y dándole la espalda. Se veía hermoso, portando una túnica larga que se abría del medio, sujetada con un cinturón. El enorme animal entró en el lugar de forma silenciosa, con la cabeza baja.

— Veo que ya estás mejor. — Le dijo el tibetano, mirándolo dulcemente, en tanto que el tigre levantaba la cabeza, extrañado al sentir el aura tan serena y a la vez incitante del pelilavanda.

Aquella bestia avanzó hacia el lemuriano a paso lento,, al parecer un poco consternado, y bastante agitado debido a la penetrante mirada del lemuriano. Su figura se veía demasiado tentadora con aquellos ropajes tan ligeros.

— Te estaba esperando. — Le dijo en un susurro el hermoso ángel de cabello lavanda, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al imponente animal, que se mostraba confundido y expectante.

Con una sonrisa que mostraba una mezcla extraña de ternura y seducción, el lemuriano caminó hacia una diminuta colina al pie del árbol en el que siempre se sentaban, con un andar suave mientras miraba sobre su hombro desnudo a la criatura a sus espaldas. El tigre meneó su cola, sintiendo que el aire faltaba a sus pulmones y siguiendo con su fiera mirada al hombre que se acostaba boca arriba en la hierba lentamente, abriéndose paso en ella y colocándose entre los largos pastos y las flores, dejando que su larguísimo cabello lavanda se esparciese por el suelo. Sorprendido, pero sin poder reflejarlo en su felino rostro, el animal se sintió pasmado al ver que el hermosísimo lemuriano abría sus vestiduras de par en par, dejándole ver su precioso y fino cuerpo totalmente desnudo bajo la ropa.

El pelilavanda flexionó las piernas, poniendo sus pies en punta tocando apenas el suelo, mostrándole al exótico animal toda su intimidad, al tiempo que se mordía los labios poniendo una cara sumamente inocente y seductora. Los finos dedos del lemuriano tomaron la hierba entre sus puños, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente al sentirse tan expuesto ante el tigre, su cuerpo se retorció delicadamente…

— Hazme tuyo, Shaka…

Le dijo con una voz que parecía más un gemido de tan erótico que se escuchó. El tigre dio un paso atrás y rugió, sumamente sorprendido por lo que acaba a de escuchar, comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras que brotaban de los labios de Mu. La mirada esmeralda del lemuriano le estremeció, y más aún al ver que levantaba su mano y con su dedo le hacía una señal para que se acercara.

Saliendo de su estupefacción, el tigre caminó lentamente hacia el ojiverde, sintiéndose terriblemente excitado ante la escena que sus felinos ojos le mostraban. Un dulce y hermoso Mu totalmente vulnerable, tumbado sobre la hierba y exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante un peligroso animal salvaje, seduciéndole sexualmente a cada suave movimiento de su cuerpo. En esos momentos, se sentía como una fiera en celo al ver que el joven que le había robado el corazón se le estaba ofreciendo, como un manso corderito postrándose para ser devorado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. La bestia dorada pudo percibir la lujuria en las esmeraldas de su amado, las cuales se mostraban brillantes ante el deseo. El tigre se relamió los labios.

A medida que se acercaba, el exótico pelaje del animal fue sustituyéndose por una exquisita piel dorada, las garras daban paso a unas manos fuertes y hábiles, mientras que los ojos pardos empezaron a ser sustituidos por unos seductores iris azules. Unos largos cabellos dorados como el Sol empezaron a brotar de la cabeza de la bestia, la cual fue transformándose poco a poco, mostrando después de unos segundos al hermoso semidiós de la sexta casa totalmente desnudo.

Shaka llegó gateando hasta el lemuriano, colocándose sobre él y haciendo chocar el calor de su piel tostada con la blanca y nívea de Mu, quien dio un respingo al sentir la dura intimidad del rubio rozar sus piernas. El rubio estaba que se moría de deseo al estar sobre su dulce víctima, aunque aún así la duda no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — preguntó en un susurro el ojiazul, mirando con anhelo el rostro angelical de Mu, quien levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

— Vi… las heridas que te provocó Aioria, cuando te las estabas curando en tu templo… — Le dijo suavemente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel del semidiós. — Además, esa mirada, esa conexión que sentía contigo cada vez que compartíamos el tiempo juntos… eran exactamente las mismas emociones que sentí a tu lado cuando éramos niños.

Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, escondiendo en sus ojos el dolor de aquellos recuerdos perdidos, en tanto que su amado sentía que su corazón se derretía ante el mismo sentimiento.

— Mu… dioses. — El rubio tomó aquella mano sobre su rostro y la besó anhelantemente — ¿No estás enojado?

— Al principio, sí... — Contestó con sinceridad. — Me indignó un poco el que utilizaras tu transformación para nadar alrededor de mi mientras me bañaba o para restregarte contra mi cuerpo desnudo, cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era acercarte a mi y sincerarte… me habría vuelto tuyo sin dudarlo un solo instante.

— Lo siento de verdad, yo creí que… — El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, un poco avergonzando, pero sonriendo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que el lemuriano pudo ser suyo en cualquier momento, que todo este tiempo fue un terrible malentendido de su parte...

— Está bien amor mío, puedes explicarme después.

Le dijo con dulzura el ojiverde, entendiendo que ahora no era el momento para conflictos. Sin contenerse más, el rubio se acostó sobre el lemuriano, haciendo que sus pieles se tocasen y percibieran el ardiente calor que se manifestaba en el otro. Lentamente, Shaka bajó sus labios a los de Mu y los rozó sutilmente, como pidiendo permiso para profanar la carne del ojiverde.

Las finas manos de Mu tomaron la nuca del caballero de Virgo, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo con dulzura. Sus labios se acariciaron con pasión, sintiendo la humedad generarse entre ellos y probando los deliciosos placeres de besarse una vez más. Las mejillas del pelilavanda se encendieron al sentir la lengua de Shaka entrar a su boca, buscando con curiosidad la suya. Se entrelazaron y danzaron en un mar de placer.

— Dioses… extrañaba tanto esto. — Dijo el semidiós, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a su amado, en tanto que volvían a besarse. Mu sonrió de lado.

— También yo mi amor, no… no tienes una idea de lo mucho que anhelaba volver a besarte.

Le dijo con sinceridad, en tanto que su voz temblaba un poco, cortándose gracias a las ganas de llorar. Volvieron a besarse después de una brevísima separación, en tanto que las manos de Shaka empezaron a tomar otros rumbos. Se deslizaron primero por el suave pecho del lemuriano, mientras que su boca cambió de dirección y atacó el delicioso cuello de su amado, quien soltó suaves gemidos ante el placer que le provocaba la lengua del rubio, a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban sus costillas y su vientre.

— He deseado tanto este momento amor mío, mirándote desde la lejanía y cohibido por mis años de soledad, anhelando el sabor de tu piel, añorando poder montarte y llenarte de placer… — Le dijo con un brillo en la mirada, mientras volvían a besarse, mordiéndose con suavidad, como queriendo clavarse en la piel del otro. Mu se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de su amado, cayendo en la cuenta de que algo de aquel tigre todavía permanecía en Shaka. Prácticamente eran como dos fieras en celo, provocándose sensualmente antes de consumar su apareamiento.

— Desde que éramos niños, sabía que esto era lo que realmente deseaba… — Le dijo el ojiverde, sonriendo suavemente y haciendo que Shaka le besara de nuevo brevemente.

— Ahora sabrás lo que es hacer el amor con una bestia.

Le susurró el rubio con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos azules, empezando a hacer un recorrido por la piel del lemuriano con sus labios, yendo hacia abajo. Shaka estaba sumamente impaciente por poseer al lemuriano, así que sin más distracciones, llevó sus besos hacia el vientre bajo de Mu y con estos rozó la intimidad del ojiverde, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre su entrepierna.

— Sh-Shaka.

Sin compasión alguna, el hindú tomó los muslos del tibetano con sus manos y le hizo abrir las piernas ampliamente. El hermoso ángel se recargó en sus codos para mirar el erótico cortejo que le hacía el ojiazul a su intimidad. Los largos dedos del caballero de Virgo acariciaron aquel exquisito rincón, mientras se relamía los labios, ansioso por probarlo, al mismo tiempo que sentía su propia virilidad explotar de deseo.

Sin detenerse más empezó a devorar ese virgen sexo, introduciéndolo en su boca y acariciándolo con su lengua, como si estuviese engullendo una deliciosa y pequeña presa. Mu echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante el exquisito placer que sentía, de sus finos labios brotaban dulces gemidos que endurecían cada vez más al ojiazul, quien comía con ferocidad la intimidad del ojiverde, para después bajar un poco más sus labios y devorar su sexo bajo.

Los dedos de Mu se enterraron en los cabellos de Shaka, en tanto que su entrepierna se empapaba deliciosamente gracias a las atenciones del rubio.

— Sh… Shaka… harás que yo… ah… — Gimió profundamente, a lo que el rubio dejó su sexo, para subir hacia su vientre, besándolo apasionadamente en cada sitio que alcanzaban sus labios, pasando por los huesos de su cadera, luego su ombligo, su estómago, sus costillas, su pecho… todo lo que podía. Parecía un animal hambriento devorando absolutamente todo, mientras su miembro erguido y palpitante se rozaba con todo el cuerpo del lemuriano.

Shaka había llegado hasta el cuello de Mu, en donde mordió ligeramente, en tanto que se aferraba a la hierba con los dedos y se empezaba a frotar contra la entrepierna del ojiverde, sumamente excitado al sentir la humedad de su cuerpo.

— Dioses, Mu, Mu… — Exclamó, vibrando de pasión en tanto que el ojiverde también empezaba a frotar sus caderas contra él, igual de excitado. En un arrebato de deseo, el rubio le sujetó de los brazos y lo hizo girarse, para dejarlo boca abajo, sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas.

— Shaka… por favor… lo necesito… — Le suplicó con la voz temblorosa, alzando su trasero para que se frotase contra el miembro de Shaka, quien exclamó un gruñido de placer, en tanto tomaba con ambas manos la cadera del ojiverde.

— Estás tan mojado aquí… te va a gustar tanto… — Le dijo mordiéndose los labios al sentir que su punta se llenaba de líquido preseminal, estocándose contra la estrecha entrada del lemuriano, en tanto que éste se frotaba con un poco más de insistencia contra él.

— Hazlo… ya… — Pidió por última vez, para después sentir que Shaka colocaba la punta de su miembro en su entrada y comenzaba a abrirse paso firmemente.

Mu enterró sus dedos entre la hierba, sintiendo la deliciosa carde del hindú entrar en su cuerpo, llenándolo y provocándole una sensación muy placentera. No estaba sintiendo dolor alguno a pesar de ser su primera vez debido a la excitación, por lo que la penetración era deliciosa.

— ¡Aagh…! — Exclamó el semidiós alzando el rostro al cielo. — Estás delicioso, tan caliente, tan… estrecho…

— Sha… ka… — Susurró el tibetano, sonrojado ante la erótica voz de su amado, la cual jadeaba al sentir el placer de estar dentro de Mu.

— Ahh… esto es mucho mejor… que tocarme pensando en ti. — Dijo sin pudor alguno, haciendo que el tibetano escondiese su rostro entre sus cabellos debido a la pena. — Voy a… moverme…

Susurró en su oído, comenzando su sensual embestida, primero lentamente, para poder sentir cómo su miembro salía de la carne del tibetano, para después introducirse nuevamente en él. Mu sintió su cuerpo temblar debido a la dulce penetración, mientras que el grueso miembro de Shaka se expandía por todos sus puntos sensibles. Era delicioso, erótico, tan placentero que apenas podía soportarlo.

— Muévete, por favor, más… más rápido… — Le suplicó, en tanto que Shaka se aferraba de sus caderas y empezaba a moverse con mucha más fuerza, entrando y saliendo, embistiendo casi con salvajismo aquel cuerpo con el que se proporcionaba tanto placer.

— Eso, así, así mi amor… — Decía el semidiós en tanto que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el placer a cada estocada dentro de aquel cuerpo.

— ¡Allí, allí Shaka! ¡Así amor mío, dioses! — Empezó a exclamar en placer al sentir cómo la punta de su amado empezaba a tocar ese punto tan sensible dentro de él, haciéndole sentir el orgasmo aproximarse.

— Eso es Mu, déjame hacerte sentirlo mi cielo… — Le dijo con erotismo el rubio, en tanto que lo jalaba hacia él, haciendo que Mu recostase su espalda sobre su pecho.

Shaka continuó embistiéndolo, en tanto que sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo con infinito amor. Los dedos del rubio tocaron sus labios, su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas… todo lo que pudiesen alcanzar, en tanto que sus labios susurraban dulces palabras a sus oídos.

— Eres tan hermoso… — Le dijo, besando su cuello. — Te amo, te amo tanto…

El corazón de Mu se derretía ante esas palabras, en tanto que miraba hacia el cielo, sintiendo cómo, tras un par de deliciosas embestidas, el orgasmo se propagaba por todo su sexo, siendo recibido con gusto por las manos el rubio.

—¡Sha-ka! — Exclamó en placer, al tiempo que el rubio lo empujaba hacia delante, haciéndolo caer sobre sus codos, en tanto que el hindú lo tomaba con fuerza de la cadera y volvía a embestirlo con salvajismo.

— ¡Sí, así mi amor, toma todo de mi! — Le rogó el rubio, en tanto que el placer en su sexo se incrementaba al sentir las paredes del tibetano estrujarlo con demasiada fuerza. — Voy a… por favor, déjame…

Le pidió, en tanto que su hermoso pelilavanda lo miraba de reojo, asintiendo tímidamente y dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Shaka tembló con fuerza, en tanto que se corría dentro del lemuriano, llenándolo por completo de su éxtasis.

— ¡Aghhh, Mu! — Exclamó, levantando su rostro al cielo y sintiendo el largo orgasmo azotar todo su cuerpo.

Al tener aquella sensación, no sólo del placer y del delicioso líquido llenando su interior, sino del amor que le transmitía su Sol, Mu se sintió por fin complemente pleno. Como si todas las penas de esos años dolorosos hubiesen valido la pena, al menos ser soportadas, por que ahora tenía dentro de sí el símbolo de su perfecta unión.

Parecía un limbo de todo y nada. Era simplemente la perfección. Las piernas del rubio temblaron, por lo que Mu se movió un poco, tan sólo lo suficiente como para que su amado se recargase contra el árbol, sin romper en ningún momento la penetración.

Ambos satisfechos, se abrazaron al cuerpo del otro, Mu recargado en el pecho de su amado y éste estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Después de varios minutos de reposar y recuperar el aliento, Shaka supo que no podía dejar las cosas así. Su precioso lemuriano merecía una explicación coherente.

— Mu… — Le llamó con dulzura, acariciando sus cabellos y colocando algunos mechones detrás de su oído.

El tibetano simplemente le miró significativamente, encantado con los dulces gestos de su amado Shaka. El rubio le abrazó con mucha fuerza, sosteniéndose de él como siempre lo quiso, y dispuesto a abrirse por primera vez con él. Soltándolo, le incitó a sentarse en su regazo, mientras el seguía con su espalda recargada en el grueso tronco del árbol, cubriéndose con la túnica del lemuriano. Suspirando, el hindú tomó la mano de Mu entre sus dedos, acariciándolos.

— Cuando te marchaste… yo simplemente no podía entenderlo. No, más bien, me negaba a hacerlo.

Le dijo con sinceridad, en tanto que retiraba su mirada de los ojos de su amado, aunque éste se mostraba comprensivo ante sus palabras.

— … desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras el amor de mi vida. Yo era un joven desorientado, metido de golpe en una cultura totalmente distinta a la mía, en donde mis conceptos de budismo no valían nada, puesto que debía de servir a una diosa que ni siquiera conocía. Pero…

En ese momento, sus enormes ojos azules se cruzaron con los de su amado, los cuales parecían cristalizarse un poco.

— En cuanto tú me ofreciste tu mano, un niño que venía de mis mismas condiciones que yo, pero que se enfrentó de un modo totalmente distinto y valiente, me inspiró demasiado… sin darme cuenta, te había entregado mi corazón irremediablemente.

— Shaka…

— ¡Y por eso…! Yo, no pude soportarlo… — En cuanto dijo esto, inclinó el rostro al suelo, sintiéndose vulnerable al mostrarle no sus sentimientos, sino sus debilidades. — El día que te marchaste, supe que me quedaba totalmente solo…

Su rostro se alzó, para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su amado. Mu sintió que su corazón se aplastaba de tan sólo escucharle… enternecido hasta el alma. Para el pelilavanda, no importaba ya el tiempo, ni el pasado… sólo lo quería a él, y ahora se sentía sumamente frustrado. Ambos habían sufrido demasiado.

— Tú eras mi único amigo, la única persona a la cual quería tener a mi lado, me dabas el amor que no podía encontrar en nadie más, y el saber que te marchabas sin siquiera pensarlo… ¡Lo siento Mu! De verdad, fui demasiado egoísta y no me detuve en pensar que Shion…

Los brazos del pelilavanda rodearon al rubio en un abrazo comprensivo, en tanto que recargaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

— Lo siento Shaka. Yo también fui muy egoísta, me fui sin siquiera pensar en cómo te sentías tú, mi amor… estaba más movido por el enojo que por la verdadera justicia, y eso… me llevó a lastimarte a ti.

El rubio tomó el rostro de Mu entre sus manos y lo jaló hacia él para besarlo profundamente, tocando todo aquello que sus labios le permitiesen, silenciándolo y haciéndole saber que ya no importaba de quién hubiese sido la culpa de su terrible separación.

— Y también… me vi tan cegado todos esos meses por mis estúpidos celos… — Continuó el ojiazul.

El lemuriano le miró confundido ante sus palabras, en tanto que Shaka suspiraba profundamente y le tomaba de la mejilla, acariciándola.

— ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta de la forma en la que te mira Aioria, y de los modos en los que te trata? — Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente descolocado. — Cuando tú regresaste, yo… de verdad me moría de ganas por hablarte, acercarme a ti y volver a estar juntos, pero mis celos me cegaban demasiado y la desconfianza que tenía hacia todo después de descubrir la traición de Saga, después de darme cuenta que había estado sirviendo a un traidor, yo…

— Amor mío… — Le susurró con ternura, acariciando sus brazos tiernamente. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Lo siento, Mu, de verdad… sentía que no era digno de siquiera estar a tu lado después de todo lo que había pasado, y a pesar de que quería acercarme a ti, los celos, ahh.. yo…

La lengua se le trababa al hindú, pero ésta fue silenciada ante un profundo beso de su amado lemuriano. Dejándose llevar por aquella dulce sensación, el tibetano jaló a su amado para ambos volver a acostarse sobre la hierba, ambos comenzando nuevamente un tierno ritual de apareamiento.

Ya Mu le explicaría después que todo había sido un malentendido. Que Aioria lo único que buscaba era un refugio en alguien que compartía las mismas malas experiencias que él a ser excluido de los demás, que además de ser llamado hermano de un traidor se había enamorado de uno, ya que su verdadero amor se encontraba ahora enterrado tres metros bajo tierra en el Santuario de Atenea.

Pero eso debía dejarse en el pasado. Ahora lo único que le importaba al lemuriano era permanecer a lado de su amor y recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Sentimiento que compartía con intensidad con su amado Shaka.

Ambos se amaban, y no existía poder en ésta tierra o en la otra que cambiase eso.

Ni siquiera la guerra Santa. Shaka conocía perfectamente su destino, y por ningún motivo se lo ocultaría a su amado… así como tampoco le ocultaría el hecho de que él no tenía intenciones de separarse nunca más de su amado, ni en éste mundo ni en el otro. Así que, vivo o muerto, Shaka permanecería a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Espero les haya gustado n_n si gustan dejar alguna crítica (por que siempre se me van detalles) pueden hacerlo sin problemas. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
